Harry Potter Sexto año
by Yoko's snuggles
Summary: Nuevos poderes después de su enfermedad... ¿Tendrá algo que ver? Después de OotP (LOdF)
1. Beggining

**Disclaimer: No es nada mío, solamente la trama y la computadora. Lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, no pretendo ni quiero ganar nada con este ffic.**

**Atención: Spoilers LOdF (OotP)**

**[Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts]**

~O.O.O--.o.--O.O.O~

**Capitulo uno – El principio  **

Los días sofocantes de verano ya habían llegado con su mayor potencia. Acurrucado en la esquina de su habitación se hallaba Harry Potter, el cual llevaba profundas ojeras y total deterioro físico. Hacía unos días que llevaba así su vida. Decidió salir.

Después de un momento ya estaba con el ceño fruncido y la transpiración hacía que su pelo se le pegara a la cara de tanto correr. Miró alrededor y encontró que ya ni sabía donde se encontraba. Las casas del desconocido barrio se amontonaban amenazadoras a cualquier intruso que se acercara. Un espantoso silencio se levantaba, pero él ni se inmutaba.

Todos los días desde que regresó de Hogwarts, corría dónde sus pies lo llevaran. Había conocido muchos lugares y se había hecho muchos _amigos por otros barrios dónde no conocían su reputación de delincuente. Muchos lo invitaban a hacer cosas cómo fumar o tomar. Pero siempre se negaba a probarlos. No quería morir por un __placer tan trivial. No valía la pena. Aunque después de todo a nadie le importaría._

Muchas veces prefería estar solo. Tenía tiempo suficiente para poner en orden todos sus pensamientos. Y las reflexiones venían una y otra vez.

Reflexiones que le carcomían por dentro como un tumor de cáncer que se estaba expandiendo por todo el cuerpo. Había creado una máscara contra el dolor que le pegaba donde más le dolía cada vez que veía un perro negro o sus tíos le preguntaban dónde estaba su padrino. No les contó nada. No quería que sus tíos se enteraran de la muerte de Sirius, el único pariente vivo que tenía y ahora estaba muerto.   

Recorría el barrio, incluso estaba seguro que más de una vez se había alejado de su _casa _más que cualquier adolescente de su edad.

La cara casi siempre la tenía neutra y se limitaba a hablar lo necesario. No había llorado más desde su  llegada a Privet Drive; ninguna lágrima se había atrevido a asomarse siquiera. 

Se podía decir que aprendió el arte _occlumency: ya no tenía pesadillas. Se obligaba a no pensar más de lo debido, pero las malditas reflexiones venían una y otra vez. Taladrando la máscara de Harry._

            Caminando sin rumbo y sin pensamientos, se sentó en la vereda más cercana. Ya no le quedaban energías para nada más. Con todos lo músculos del cuerpo relajados, se pasó toda la tarde sintiendo la suave brisa que le acariciaba el rostro. Pasaron horas y horas, a veces acostado, a veces parado o sentado… Pero siempre en el mismo lugar.

            Acostado ya, con los ojos cerrados no se había dado cuenta de que ya no se vislumbraba el sol. 

            Se escuchó un ruido en la lejanía, cada vez se acercaba más. Eran pasos de varias personas, que al principio sonaron apresurados pero pronto fueron perdiendo velocidad, rasgaban sin contemplaciones el dulce silencio.

Harry estaba imperturbable, ni siquiera mostraba signos de vida. Sólo limitándose a respirar acompasadamente sin que se le notara, esperaba a los perturbadores del tan preciado silencio.

            El ruido cesó, justo en frente de Harry. Muy lentamente abrió los ojos color esmeralda, que trataban de disimular la tristeza y la angustia que surcaban su rostro.

"Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de decirme dónde está la calle Privet Drive" Preguntó una anciana con rostro amable. 

            Harry se sorprendió al ver que sólo se trataba de _una_ persona. ¿Y las demás? Buscó a su alrededor con la mirada. El primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que debía estar volviéndose loco.

"Lo siento… ¿Eres mudo?" Insistió la anciana. 

"N-no... Si quiere la puedo acompañar hasta allá." Contestó Harry de la manera más cortés que conocía, de todos modos tarde o temprano tenía que ir a la casa de sus tíos.

            Y con paso lento fue deshaciendo inconscientemente el recorrido que hizo anteriormente. Sin saber cómo, llegó a Privet Drive sin desorientarse ni una vez.

            "Ya llegamos… ¿Dónde queda su-?" Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire por que la anciana había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de ella. "Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco" decidió.

            Armándose de valor tocó la puerta de su casa. Esperó. Nadie vino a atenderlo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no había ninguna luz en la casa. Había una nota en el piso. 

_"Nos fuimos al hospital con Dudley. Se rompió la pierna. La llave de la puerta está donde siempre."_

"Lo que me faltaba." Se dijo Harry, "Me dejaron aquí y seguro que ni se molestaron en dejarme por lo menos comida." Un rugido vino de su estómago. "Vas a tener que tranquilizarte por que no creo que haya algo para comer." Le dijo al quejón. Sacó la llave de debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida en la entrada de la casa y entró. "Aunque puede ser que no sea mala la idea de la anciana. Quizás sería mejor si me finjo mudo y así nadie me va a molestar más."

Estaba sentado en la cocina pensando en si sería buena idea inscribirse en un colegio de verano. Quería saber si así se distraía un poco y aprendía algo de todo lo que se perdió en los seis años que fue a Hogwarts. Pero no sabía que estaba siendo vigilado por un hombre de estatura media, mirada sombría y sádicos pensamientos. Estaba en una callejuela oscura y sucia.

"Pronto vas a saber qué significa dolor." susurró el misterioso hombre. "Pronto vas a arrepentirte por lo que me hiciste. Ahora ese mocoso lo va a pagar por ti."

*   *   *

            Dudley estaba insoportable. Se quejaba que le dolía la pierna sin razón aparente.

Siempre era lo mismo. Tontas excusas para sacar a Harry de la habitación dónde estaba Dudley. A veces Harry se preguntaba hasta qué punto llegaría la estupidez de "Big D".

            Pero la verdadera razón era que desde el incidente con los Dementores, Dudley procuraba estar lo más lejos posible de Harry, cosa que con el yeso se le hacía casi imposible. 

            Estaba sentado  todo el día en el sofá viendo la tele bajo los mimos de tía Petunia o bromeando con sus camaradas. Muchos de sus amigos venían a verlo a diario. Usaban las muletas de Dudley para fingir que eran cojos. Mientras ellos se reían de las bromas que hacían, Harry miraba todo eso con indiferencia.

            Después de una bien merecida taza de leche, se fue a su cuarto lentamente. Ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta hacia su cuarto. Un ligero mareo se apoderó de él, nublándole la vista, se hubiera caído en el duro piso a no ser que no se haya sujetado justo a tiempo a la pared. Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que se fuera el mareo. 

Cuando empezaba a irse la neblina, dio unos pasos con intención de salir de la casa a sentir aire fresco de la mañana y sacarse esa sensación de sofoco que le producía el cuarto. Pero el mareo  lo abordó con mayor intensidad que el anterior y le dieron ganas de vomitar. A pesar del mareo, salió corriendo de su habitación para vomitar en el baño.

            Esto llamó la atención de la pandilla del "Gran D". Pero no le dieron mayor importancia. Sólo a uno se le quedó rondando por la cabeza el qué podía ser.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu primo, Dud?" Preguntó, al parecer, un nuevo integrante de la banda.  "¿Está bien?"

"No le pasa nada, Matt. Sólo que a veces quiere llamar la atención, no debes preocuparte" dijo Dudley. Pero a pesar de la explicación, Matt no estaba muy convencido.

"Bueno… Dud, tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo."

"Ok, no te tardes. Ve al baño de abajo, el que no está siendo utilizado por esa peste."

            Matt no tenía ninguna intención de ir al baño. Bajó la escalera, abrió la puerta del baño y, sin entrar, la cerró. Subió las escaleras procurando no hacer el menor ruido. Se acercó al baño en el que estaba Harry. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se oían ruidos extraños (N/A: imagínense los ruidos de cuando uno está vomitando). Abrió la puerta y vio la cara de angustia de Harry tratando de no vomitar más. 

"¿Estás  bien?" Preguntó Matt en un susurro. 

Harry se asustó tanto que Matt tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se cayese. Inmediatamente las ganas de vomitar se le fueron.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Dudley te va a excluir de su pandilla si es que te ve hablando conmigo." Dijo Harry, tratando de echarlo. Pensó que si no lo hacía de mala manera, no empezaría una pelea. No tenía fuerzas para soportar un golpe. 

"Te oí… Lo siento, no quería molestarte." Acto seguido, salió como un rayo del baño dejando a un Harry totalmente aturdido. 

****

**~O.O.O--._FIN CAPÍTULO UNO.--O.O.O~_**

N/A: Holash!!!!  He puesto lo mejor de mí en este insignificante capítulo. Y los que no escriben, ¡¡¡no tienen la menor idea de lo difícil que es escribir!!!!

Según la inspiración lo voy a ir haciendo los capítulos más largos. 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Kisses,

Consuelo


	2. Feelings

**Summary: Harry muy enfermo. ¿Cómo hará para poder seguir adelante? Después de OotP (LOdF).-**

**Disclaimer: Nada mío. Sólo Trama. Dinero no. Entretenimiento si.- **

**Atención: Spoilers LOdF (OotP).-**

**[Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts]**

~O.O.O--.o.--O.O.O~

**Capítulo dos –  Sentimientos**

Era un nuevo día dónde la gente salía de sus casas con intención de refrescarse después de interminables días de intenso calor. Y Harry se preguntaba por qué estaba tan débil. Apenas si había comido y lo había vomitado todo. No creía que pudiera ser la comida, pues nadie más de la familia había estado enfermo. 

Y sus tíos no lo habían obligado a hacer más quehaceres en casa desde que había llegado de Hogwarts, Harry ni se había dado cuenta. Habían contratado una empleada muy simpática. Quizás tía Petunia ya no trataba mal a Harry pero ni siquiera le hablaba.

Había veces que Harry quería hablarle de _su _mundo pero ella nunca tenía tiempo para él. Casi ya no tenía tiempo ni para Dudley. Solamente por que 'Big D' estaba con la pierna rota, se había quedado más tiempo con él. 

Tío Vernon lo evitaba olímpicamente. Siempre se mostraba molesto cuando Harry estaba cerca. Esta era una gran ventaja para Harry. Pero su salud física no le ayudaba. Matt ahora venía todos los días, en cada uno de ellos charlaba con Harry cuando podían. Se habían hecho buenos amigos. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  

Y si por si fuera poco, ahora le empezaba a doler la garganta. Por todo el día se había sentido afiebrado y con el humor por los suelos. No había nada que hacer por el resto del día.

*   *   *

Ya era de noche y se encontraba acostado en su cama. El dolor de la garganta se  iba expandiendo de a poco. La cabeza le estaba por estallar.  Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. No podía controlar su cuerpo, esto nunca antes le había pasado.  

Una línea blanca rasgó en el trozo de cielo que se podía divisar de la ventana.

Un elefante, dos elefantes, tres elefantes, cuatro elefantes, cinco elefantes, seis elefantes… Por fin se oyó un bramido encolerizado y ensordecedor lanzado desde la oscuridad y desvanecida en ella. 

Otro destello de luz iluminó todo el cuarto.

Un elefante, dos elefantes, tres elefantes… Esta vez tan sólo se oyó un murmullo enfadado. Los pelos de los brazos se le erizaron dolorosamente.

Poco después, bruscamente, se oyeron los pasos inquietos de la lluvia al ir y venir por el techo. No se oía ningún otro ruido más. Se relajó bastante y el dolor de cabeza desapareció. 

Pronto, otro ruido surgió. Uno muy diferente a los demás. Un ronquido largo y profundo resquebrajó el silencio en su punto de gloria. Aunque el silencio luchó y salió a flote otra vez, tío Vernon no se apiadó y se escucharon otra vez sus protestas entre sueños. 

El viento se tornó violento y torturaba a la lluvia tirándola contra la ventana de Harry. Muchos ruidos surgían de todos lados y el dolor de cabeza volvió otra vez con mayor intensidad. Sólo quería que pararan los ruidos y el dolor.

Concentró cada molécula de su ser en desear. Incluso, lo deseó con tanta fuerza que su corazón empezó a latir con furia y su respiración se volvió agitada.

Pronto, todo ruido cesó.

Silencio…

No se  oía nada, ni siquiera el "tic tac" del reloj. 

Absolutamente nada.

Parecía irreal, como si no estuviese pasando.

Se sentó y se extrañó al no sentir el ruido del frote de las sábanas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? 

Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Fue a ver a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia. 

Tío Vernon estaba roncando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Pero aún así, ningún ruido surgió. 

Fue a ver  a Dudley. Él estaba despierto y le preguntó algo a Harry que no pudo comprender.

Cada  vez más desconcertado, fue fuera de la casa. Ya no estaba lloviendo. Era una imprudencia salir así en su estado por que hacía un frío terrible, pero no le importaba. Es más, sabía que le haría bien el frío por un momento, por que en ese mismo momento le había subido la fiebre.

Recorrió la calle con los pies desnudos y su pijama. Sentía como su piel se quemaba con el contacto del  viento frío. Tosió y escuchó como su garganta se quejaba de la flema que lo iba inundando.

Un momento… ¿Por qué podía oír su voz y no a su alrededor?

Se encaminó a la casa de la Sra. Figg. Sabía que quedaba  lejos, pero eso no le preocupaba. Ahora ya le tenía sin cuidado su salud, lo que importaba ahora era llegar vivo. ¿Y qué mejor remedio que no pensar que en sí mismo? (N/A: ¿Alguna vez han estado enfermos? Pues cuando lo estén, piensen en otra cosa… verán que por un tiempo toda dolencia se irá.)

Ya quedaban cuatro cuadras para llegar a la casa de la Sra. Figg. ¿Qué le diría a la Sra. Figg cuando llegara a su hogar? Ya quedaban tres cuadras... Ahora que lo pensaba, era medio absurdo ir. Dos cuadras… Sentía como en esos momentos ardía en fiebre y estaba tiritando de frío. Una cuadra… Cada  bocanada de aire hacía que sus pulmones trabajaran más arduamente. El aire frío hacía contacto con la tráquea y le daba una sensación extraña, pero no placentera.  

Por fin llegó a la  casa de la Sra. Figg. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

La Sra. Figg se sorprendió al ver a Harry y le preguntó algo a Harry que, otra vez, no pudo comprender. 

Harry tosió y puso sus manos en la  garganta demostrando que estaba muy enfermo y que necesitaba ayuda urgente.  Ya casi no tenía defensas contra la enfermedad por no comer. 

Al acto, la señora lo hizo pasar. Cerró la puerta. Le tocó la frente con la mano. Cuando apenas hizo contacto con la frente, retiró la mano como si el adolescente le hubiese quemado. 

La Sra. Figg ahora frunció el ceño y llevó a un Harry semi-inconsciente a una habitación con una gran cama. Lo tendió en ella y le besó la frente. Más bien, le tomó la fiebre al besarlo en la  frente.

Harry sólo quería dormir. Incluso, cuando su cabeza tocó la cama, quedó profundamente dormido, sin saber que más tarde vendría Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y hasta Severus Snape, a ver su estado.

**~O.O.O--._FIN CAPÍTULO DOS.--O.O.O~_**

**¡¡Contestación de los amados reviews!!**

**Txiri:** Grax por tu review… más adelante se va a saber.

**Agus y Moony: **Ojalá no me tarde mucho… U.U Gracias por entenderme!! 

**Kamila1: **No, no es Voldy!! Ya lo cambié por casualidad. No sabía cómo se hacía, Gracias por la sugerencia!!

**Cristal Melody: **No tiene cáncer…n_n! No muere, y no sé si le dirá a Harry o a Ron… Y lo del amigo… no estoy muy seguraaaaaaa!! Jojojojo! ñ_ñ Grax por el review!

**Bunny1986: **No tiene un tumor… Tiene una explicación bastante sencilla que se va a ver más adelante… pero lo del tumor es una idea genial… =) No te preocupes!! Dumbledore no va a ser ningun santito! Y se va a ver pronto. Grax por el review!!

**N/A:** Su piel se quemaba con el contacto del viento frío: me refiero a que cuando uno tiene fiebre, tiene sensible la piel y es como si se te quemara… ¿Me entienden?

¡¡Lo siento si me equivoqué con la distancia!! La casa de la Sra. Figg le quedaba lejos, por que Harry estaba medio confundido… Y no tengo la menor idea de dónde queda la casa de la Sra Figg… U.U'

            ¡¡¡¡¡Qué alegría!!!!! Terminé el segundo capi T-T… espero que les haya gustado… 

            Me ha encantado cómo dejé este capítulo… ¿Se recuperará Harry? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? ¿Y quién era el señor del capítulo anterior? ¿Qué le está haciendo a Harry? Si quiere saber las respuestas, ¡No se pierda el próximo capi!

Kisses,

Consuelo.

Post Data: Ah!!! Algo muy importante… DEJEN REVIEWS!!

**¡Clic aquí!**

              |

              |

              |

             \ /


	3. It's my fault

**Summary: **Harry muy enfermo. ¿Cómo hará para poder seguir adelante? Después de OotP (lOdF).

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío. Sólo Trama. Dinero no. Entretenimiento si.- 

**Atención:** Spoilers LOdF (OotP).-

¡¡Siento tanto la demora!! Pero quería hacerlo más largo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Estecapítulo se lo dedico a fenyx, mi amiga del MSN. ¡¡Gracias por apoyarme!! ¡Espero que publiques tu ffic pronto! #;o)

Les recomiendo un ffic que empieza un poco raro… pero después se torna muy entretenido… ¡léanlo! Se llama "harry potter" de herms Malfoy.

Y bueh... ¡Ahí les va!

**[Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts]**

~O.O.O--.o.--O.O.O~

**Capítulo tres – Es mi culpa**

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir unos golpecitos en el hombro. Era como si alguien lo estuviese llamando.

Estaba oscuro y veía todo borroso, por no tener las gafas puestas.

¿Dónde estaba? Podía ver una inconfundible forma de humano que estaba parado y mirando la ventana. No se había percatado de que Harry estaba despierto aún.

Estiró la mano y encontró rápidamente sus gafas en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Las formas se hicieron más definidas una vez que Harry ya se había puesto las gafas. 

Pudo al fin ver el hombre que estaba parado. ¿Un hombre o un fantasma? ¿Sirius?

Como si se tratara de una llamada mental, el fantasma se dio la vuelta. 

"Lo siento, Harry." Dijo Sirius "Te he fallado."

"No fue tu culpa… fue la mía" Y sin más, todo sentimiento de culpa y desprecio hacia sí mismo afloró a modo de lágrimas incontenibles. Lloró descontroladamente en frente de Sirius, se sintió estúpido y frustrado.  

"Haces bien en llorar. Y no te niego que es verdad que es tu culpa." Harry frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Ese no era Sirius. "No puedo creer que mi propio sobrino me haya llevado hacia una muerte segura."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Si hubieras aprendido occlumencia, no habrías perdido a tu último familiar vivo, que te quería más que a su propia vida."

"No." Susurró Harry, negando lo que decía el fantasma. 

"Si, y lo peor de todo es que no vengaste mi muerte."

"Lo intenté pero-"

"Intentar no es nada. Bellatrix Lestrange tiene que morir. ¡Tú _tienes_ que vengar mi muerte!"

"¡No!" dijo Harry, casi inaudible. No se sentía capaz de matar.

"¡Si! ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE LOS POTTER! ¡TIENES QUE VENGAR MI MUERTE!" dijo Sirius encolerizado. 

"Pero-"

"LOS GUSANOS ME ESTÁN COMIENDO LOS OJOS POR TU CULPA, HARRY POTTER." Y esta vez pronunció su nombre como si fuera una condena - la peor de todas.

            Se acercó a Harry como para comprobar que éste le había escuchado.

"Eres una desgracia para la humanidad. No deberías haber nacido."

"No, no, no…" decía Harry para defenderse de la maldad del fantasma. Aunque quizás no era maldad, podía ser que lo que le estaba diciendo era pura verdad. 

"Mira cómo he quedado," Esta vez se había acercado tanto, que Harry podía ver unos gusanos que se asomaban por la nariz, boca y ojos, aparte de oler el aliento pútrido del diabólico fantasma.

            Harry había cerrado los ojos como un crío. Empezó a lloriquear.

"Tú no eres Sirius" susurró Harry. No sabía por qué lo decía, pero algo andaba mal ahí.

"¿Qué?" 

"Tú no eres Sirius." Repitió Harry no muy convencido.

"Dices que no soy Sirius…" Dijo en tono burlón. Luego sonrió. "Tú dices que no lo soy… pero yo sé que tú tan solo quieres escapar de la realidad. ¿Eres así de ingenuo?"

"Tú no eres Sirius" volvió a repetir Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. 

"Oh... sí que lo soy. Pero esta vez no te dejaré por que tú te vas conmigo." Echó la cabeza para atrás para lanzar una carcajada desgarradora que retumbó por toda la casa 4 de Privet Drive. 

Y de pronto, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Harry. Apretaba despacio, para sentir la desesperación del agredido.  El adolescente se quedaba sin aire a medida que Sirius le apretaba con fuerza. Trató de suspirar pero no podía. El fantasma lo apretaba sin compasión, sin dejar que Harry tuviera la más mínima esperanza de escapar. 

            Tratando de liberarse, buscó con la mano derecha algo en la mesita para pegarle o simplemente agredir al reencarnado. Pero en vez de encontrar algo, se hizo una dolorosa herida en uno de los nudillos de la mano derecha. Era el nudillo del anular. 

Sirius lo miraba sádico. El aire se iba, dándole paso a la inconsciencia, y Harry lo sabía. Hizo un último esfuerzo en zafar. Concentró cada molécula de su ser en tratar de escapar. Pero no lo consiguió. Y la inconsciencia le ganó.

Sentía como caía en un abismo oscuro. No veía, ni escuchaba nada. Sólo sentía la sensación del vértigo simplemente al caer. Y de pronto, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, se sentó en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Sirius no estaba ahí. Estaba todo transpirado. 

"Shh, cálmate. Está todo bien," dijo una voz femenina. Posó una mano en su hombro y suavemente lo empujó hacia atrás para que se acostara otra vez. "No te preocupes, tienes un poco de fiebre todavía, pero no es nada grave. Ahora descansa"

"Fue sólo un sueño." Pensó Harry. ¿Quién era la que habló? "¿Señora Figg?" preguntó. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para distinguir quién era. Además que no tenía puestas las gafas y ese era otro obstáculo más.

"No, soy Tonks… ¿Te sientes mejor?

"Si, gracias."

"¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás todo transpirado! ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Acababa de llegar cuando te despertaste…" Pero Harry no respondió. Le dieron ganas de ir al baño y buscó sus benditas gafas. 

Se sorprendió al ver, cuando se puso las gafas, que Sirius estaba enfrente de él. Tenía una sonrisa burlona bastante pronunciada.

"¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mí _tan_ fácil?"

"Oh, no…" se lamentó el adolescente. Sirius largó una carcajada tan terrible que a Harry se le erizaron los pelos.

"¡Oh, si! Ahora vamos a poder vivir juntos… o mejor dicho, morir." Susurró el temible fantasma. Soltó una nueva carcajada, la más aterradora que Harry había escuchado jamás.

Sirius agarró con sus dos manos el cuello del adolescente otra vez… y empezó a apretar como la vez anterior. La cara del agresor, ahora totalmente de carne y hueso, reflejaba satisfacción al saber que por fin podía hacerle entender a Harry que era un ser insignificante.

Harry gemía al sentir la ya conocida sensación de que el aire se le iba. Abría la boca y estiraba el cuello tratando de respirar. Ya se estaba mareando otra vez, cuando al fin pudo gritar:

"¡NOOOOOO!" cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera un sueño. "¡NOOOOO!" volvió a gritar.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó desesperadamente una voz muy diferente a la de Sirius. "¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¡Ha sido una pesadilla, despierta!" De pronto, Harry abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a…

**~O.O.O--._FIN CAPÍTULO TRES_.--O.O.O~**

**N/A: **XD!! ¡Soy malaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mbuajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¿Quieren saber quién es? 

Sólo más de 5 personas me lo tiene que pedir, ¡¡no menos!! ¡¡MBUAJAJAJAJAJA!! 

¡Y ahí recién pondré el cuarto capítulo! 

**Occlumencia:** Occlumency. 

No queda bien dicho si lo pongo en inglés… ¿No lo creen?

**Contestación a los siempre amados Reviews:**

**¡Clic aquí!**

              |

              |

              |

             \ /


	4. Discoveries

**Summary****: **Harry muy enfermo. ¿Cómo hará para poder seguir adelante? Después de OotP (lOdF).

**Disclaimer****:** Nada mío. Sólo Trama. Dinero no. Entretenimiento si.- 

**Atención:** Spoilers LOdF (OotP).-

¡¡Espero que lo disfruten!!

  
¡¡No quiero seguir escribiendo, buaaahhh!! ¿¿Me ayudan??

(No se hagan ilusiones, los reviews son muchos, por eso es que el cap es tan largo)

**[Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts]**

~O.O.O--.o.--O.O.O~

**Capítulo cuatro – Descubrimientos**

"¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó desesperadamente una voz muy diferente a la de Sirius. "¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¡Ha sido una pesadilla, despierta!" De pronto, Harry abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a… 

"¿Profesor Lupin?" Preguntó confundido Harry. No tenía las gafas puestas y se le hacía muy raro que pudiera ver bien. Se sentía afiebrado y su corazón latía a mil por hora, tan furiosamente que parecía que pudiera colisionar en cualquier momento. El pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo como si quisiera absorber hasta la última gota de transpiración que soltaba Harry. Se dio cuenta que su respiración era de alguien que había hecho un esfuerzo inhumano.    

"Que bueno que despertaste, ya me empezaba a preocupar." Harry frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. "La señora Figg salió a hacer algunas compras. El irresponsable de Mundungus fue a hacer otro de sus negocios, dijo algo de una oferta que no podía desechar. Así que yo soy el encargado de esta casa por el momento." Le informó Remus Lupin ya más tranquilo. 

"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Harry esperando una respuesta inmediata, pero, como no la recibía, añadió: "¿Por qué dice que estaba preocupado?"

"Ah… Lo que pasa es que decías algo de que te querían matar. Luego dejaste de respirar. Me preocupó mucho. Parecía como si alguien te estuviera ahorcando." Dijo con falsa tranquilidad. 

            Harry se preguntó que más había dicho entre sueños. Se preguntó también si Remus era completamente sincero con él. Pero no pudo hacerse más preguntas por que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su ex profesor. No quería que viera las lágrimas silenciosas que estaba negando a que salieran. Negando los sentimientos que querían salir a luz. Pero el comentario del profesor Lupin espantó el silencio que se había instalado en ese momento…

 "Harry, has sido envenenado." Y se marchó del cuarto visiblemente incómodo por la situación. 

            Luego de que ésa información fuese procesada correctamente, se sintió estúpido por haber llorado como un niño. 

                                                       *   *   *

            Estaba de vuelta en su cuarto de Privet Drive acostado, mirando al techo, mientras hablaba con Matt. Le comentaba sobre noticias importantes que habían acontecido hacía un tiempo ("Escuché en las noticias que tres jóvenes se intoxicaron al comer una carne mal cocinada, por eso están diciendo ahora que no coman carne cruda. Les puede hacer mal a las personas."). 

Aunque se la pasaba muy bien con él, no podía evitar el hecho que le gustara que Matt le trajera golosinas, que por cierto estaban muy buenas. Mientras hablaban, en algún momento se llevaba a la boca algún bombón, que lo saboreaba por largos ratos hasta que se le deshacía el chocolate en la boca.

Sabía que no se podía tomar el lujo de comer las cosas que le daba Matt, pero ya había probado uno, sólo para saber si era él el que lo estaba envenenando. Aunque estuvo esperando a que le pasara algo, durante por lo menos una semana, no había sufrido trastornos alimenticios o de algún otro tipo. Ni siquiera un ligero mareo, nada. Y eso le había puesto contento por primera vez desde hace tres meses. Tenía a alguien en quién confiar, pero aún no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar ese vínculo que se formó entre los dos. 

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había estado _enfermo_. Ahora se sentía otra vez con fuerzas. Y es que le habían obligado a comer tres veces al día, por lo menos. No podía creer que se había perdido casi la mitad del verano tan estúpidamente. Y lo pensaba así, por que su salud pasó a un plano secundario para dar lugar a su prioridad: acabar con Bellatrix.

Pero ahora último se había estado confundiendo mucho; nunca sacó de su cabeza la idea de librarse de ese mundo tan cruel. Había disfrazado su personalidad con la de un adolescente feliz y sin preocupaciones. Pero le duraba poco. En las noches no podía hacer más que romper cosas para liberar su furia. A veces salía de Privet Drive en la noche para juntarse otra vez con sus _amigos _de otros barrios. 

Realizaba una larga caminata para sacar su angustia destrozando lo que encontraba. Pero siempre fue en un basurero municipal donde se localizaban sus juntas. Ahí podía destrozar lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo viera. Más de una vez había terminado con todos sus músculos agarrotados y doloridos de tanto ejercicio que hacía la noche anterior. Pero los adultos no se preocupaban por que dormía de más. Decían que era un efecto secundario de todas las pociones que le subministraron para que el veneno no lo matara. Al igual que pasara el día entero echado por culpa de los músculos que le dolían demasiado como para moverse. Ésa era una ventaja.

Todavía recordaba la conversación que tubo con el Director de Hogwarts, que tanto aborrecía, unos días atrás. Y se dirigía a él como "Señor Director", no de otra forma. Le había perdido todo el respeto que le había reservado tan ingenuamente desde su primer año en el colegio de magia. 

El día en que había tenido ésa charla tan interesante, estaba todavía acostado (como siempre) en la habitación que le había cedido tan gentilmente la señora Figg. Estaba aburrido, mirando con interés las arrugas que tenía el techo. Algunas hasta tenían formas… Sí, esa, la de la esquina, tenía forma de serpiente. Le mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente. Aunque igual era deforme y, girando la cabeza, tenía la forma de un zapato muy raro. Pues bien, en el momento en que contaba la arruga número veinte, entró silenciosamente Albus Dumbledore. 

Se le veía cansado… Si que lo estaba. Podría decirse que en ése momento el vejete tenía por lo menos mil años. Y de repente sintió ganas de reírse. Reírse por que el anciano no la estaba pasando tan bien como Harry pensaba. Trató de que su cara no revelase ninguna emoción y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Por un descuido, casi esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía que tener cuidado, el vejestorio era muy listo.       

"Harry, vengo a aclararte cualquier duda que tengas, sólo pregúntame." Dijo Dumbledore.

            Harry no dijo nada. No iba a mostrar ningún signo de cooperación hacia ése hipócrita. Se cruzó de brazos aún mirando a algún lado de la cama. Frunció ligeramente el ceño para que el viejo se diera cuenta de que Harry no quería hablar con él. 

"Está bien." Soltó Dumbledore en un suspiro desenfadado. Sabía que Harry estaba enojado con él. Había cometido un grave error y Harry no se lo iba a perdonar así de fácil. "Con respecto a ese asunto del envenenamiento, señor Potter, debe saber que alguien lo ha estado subministrando de a dosis pequeñas todos los días. Ha sido casi un milagro que usted haya sobrevivido. No conozco a nadie que haya sido capaz de resistir a un veneno tan potente por tanto tiempo." Dejó escapar otro suspiro. "Cuando sus defensas habían sido debilitadas por el veneno, tomó un resfriado. Gracias a ésa enfermedad pudimos saber que usted estaba mal."

            El involucrado miraba a un punto indefinido, indiferente. Hacía que no escuchaba nada, pero le interesaba lo que estaba hablando el vejete. O sea que él, Harry, había sido fuerte y había sobrevivido a un veneno potente… ¿Eso significaba que era fuerte? ¡Claro que lo era! No sabía por qué lo había dudado en algún momento. 

            Harry sabía que los humos de grandeza se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza. Demasiado para el gusto de él. Aunque no era tan malo después de todo sentirse seguro de si mismo. Nunca se había sentido así. Le gustaba sentirse superior a los demás. Había sido un tonto en reprimir ése sentimiento por tantos años. Se sentía a gusto, poderoso. 

            Se miró las manos… Estaba emitiendo una suave luz. Se sorprendió muchísimo ante ese descubrimiento. Pero se acordó de que el vejete estaba ahí y rápidamente las escondió debajo de sus sábanas, fingiendo que tenía frío, lo más disimuladamente que había podido. 

"Harry… ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó el director dejando de lado las formalidades.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Harry con su mayor cara de inocencia, aún negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Esa luz… Esa luz que salía de tus manos." Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Pero había algo en su actuar que delataban lo contrario.

"¿Qué luz?" Dijo Harry sintiendo una sacudida del estómago. Poniendo su mayor cara de incredulidad, volvió a mostrar las manos fingiendo mirarlas con gran interés. Ya no emitían ninguna luz, habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿No lo viste?" Frunció el ceño. Estaba buscando la mirada de Harry pero no la encontraba. Decidió no darle importancia e investigarlo por su propia cuenta más tarde. No fue una treta de su vejez, había visto la cara de asombro que había puesto Harry. Con ése gesto ahora sabía que Harry no le contaría nada más de lo que le pasara. Debía estar alerta de todo lo que le pasara al susodicho, no cometería otro error otra vez, estaba decidido. "Ahora, volviendo a lo del tema del veneno…" Dijo Dumbledore antes de ser interrumpido por la señora Figg.

"Albus, hay problemas. Es tu-sabes-quién. Ha atacado de nuevo." Dijo alterada.

"Ya voy…" Dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro de resignación, no le había dicho lo más importante de esa charla. Sabía que se iba a reprochar más tarde por no haberlo hecho. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación para dejar a un Harry curioso, que se miraba las manos con gran interés.

            Y eso era lo que había pasado en la charla. Nunca más habían brillado sus manos. Fue la única vez. Volvió a repasar lo que había pasado días atrás. La señora Figg mencionó que Voldemort había atacado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Y la razón era que no compraba más el profeta desde que lo habían pintado de loco. Quizás tenía que subscribirse de nuevo para no sentirse tan alejado del mundo mágico. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya le daba lo mismo.

            Ésa era la nueva personalidad que desarrolló Harry, la del chico indiferente, lejano. Claro que los demás no lo sabían, por que él no había querido enseñarles su nueva faceta… No le era conveniente. Mejor mantener a los demás tranquilos, ignorantes a lo que él tramaba. Encerrado en su nuevo mundo, en el que veía todo como tenía que verlo: un mundo cruel donde nadie vale la pena por la cual vivir. 

            Deseando a volver al colegio para volver a usar magia, estaba sentado en su patio, mirando a un punto indefinido, reflexionando de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida. Saltando olímpicamente la muerte de sus padres, la de Cedric y la de Sirius. 

Pensando y pensando, llegó a uno muy particular. El de ser animago. Ésa era la solución para escapar cuando ya no diera más: convertirse en un animal. ¿Cuál sería su forma? Pero no quería ser el único en poder hacerlo. Necesitaba compañía, y no podía negarlo. 

            Como un llamado mental, entró Hedwig con noticias de Ron y Hermione. En el pergamino decía:

_            Querido Harry: _

_            Estamos otra vez en la casa del can. El lugar está más limpio que nunca, ahora sí podemos vivir bien. Te van a ir a buscar, no te preocupes, ya vas a saber cuando. ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!_

_            Sinceramente tuyos, _

_Ron y Hermione._

            Era corta la carta pero, por primera vez, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaban en Grimmauld place, eso era obvio. Un sentimiento de tristeza cruzó por su mente. Pero haciéndole caso omiso, lo sacó rápidamente de su cabeza. 

            Agarró un pedazo de pergamino y escribió la respuesta en él:

_            Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_            He pasado las vacaciones más aburridas de toda mi vida._

Paró de escribir y soltó una risa amarga.

            _Mis tíos casi ya no me hablan: soy un mueble más de la casa. Espero ansioso de ir con ustedes. Estoy seguro que "pronto" _es_ realmente_ _pronto. Los espero._

_            Saludos,_

_Harry_

Releyó su carta una y otra vez, no sabía qué mas ponerle. Aunque no quería contarles lo del envenenamiento. Sabía que la carta sonaba un poco seca, pero no sabía como maquillarla para que no se notara su estado de ánimo. Así que con tanto pensar, ya era de noche y no había hecho las tareas. ¡Las tareas! ¡¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?!

Sin perder tiempo, sacó todas sus cosas para hacer las tareas. Estaba seguro que en Grimmauld place no iba a poder hacer sus tareas. Y aunque pudiera, no le hacía gracia hacerlas ahí.  

Pero un ruido extraño sacó sus intenciones de trabajar de su mente. Era un maullido. Un maullido lastimero que imploraba comida. Bajó las escaleras para rescatar a ése animal abandonado. Realmente le vendría bien una compañía que no le traicionase. Aunque había oído que los gatos (que era eso lo que lo estaba llamando) eran bastante traicioneros, él no lo creía así.  

Se encontró con un gato raquítico y en pésimo estado. Era un gato bebé todavía. Sí, podría cuidarlo y hacerlo dócil ya que por lo menos tendría un mes de edad. Realmente era muy chico. Fue a buscar leche para darle. En la heladera de los Dursleys había leche dietética… Pero por ahora le daría eso para que no se muriera de hambre. 

Notó que una vez dentro de la casa, el gato miró a todas partes con atención. Parecía que no había visto a Harry. Se extrañó mucho al ver que, cuando se movió, el gatito apuntó sus orejas hacia donde venían los ruidos y no sus ojos. 

Harry se agachó y le dio la leche en uno de esos posillos desechables. Estaba seguro de que se iban a hacer grandes amigos ellos dos. 

**~O.O.O****--._FIN CAPÍTULO CUATRO_.--O.O.O~**

**Reviews:** (Perdón por no poner las contestaciones en el capi anterior. Se me olvidó… jejeje)

**Herms**** Malfoy: **Te puedo dar todas las excusas que existen en el mundo para explicar mi atraso… pero, ¡no puedo! La verdad es que no me inspira el cuento y no puedo seguir… lo siento tanto!! Bueno… espero los capis entonces!!!

**Snivelly: **Qué bueno que te guste. A mí también… casi me dio un ataque cuando supe que era Sirius el que moría. ¡NO SE LO MERECE! Sip... en efecto es Remus… como ya dije, creo que fue muy obvio eso. Un beso para ti también. ¡Grax por el Review!

**Danilo: **¡Hola! ¿Te parece que es bueno? ¡Gracias! Sí, sí…ya sé que son muy cortos… pero es que si lo hacía más largo, se le iba toda la gracia. Con este suspenso que le di, ¡conseguí más Reviews de los que esperaba! ¡Grax por el review! 

**Slayer Sephiroth: **¿Te gustó? Nada de pobre… todo tiene una razón… ¡Gracias por el review!

**Civenus: **Aquí tienes este capi… ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Emocionante? ¿En serio? ¡Qué gusto! Voy a tratar que sean más largos… lo que pasa es que mi hna y su amiga esa no me dejaban escribir. No tenía ni un momento de paz… Si, si… ya sé que no es una excusa… ¡pero me molesta que estén hablando a las 3 de la mañana, mi momento favorito para escribir! ¡Se me ocurrió algo! Si tus reviews son más largos, mis capítulos serán mas largos y más trabajados… ¿Oki? ¡Gracias por el review!

**.: **¿Por qué así de anónimo? ¡Gracias igual por escribirme y darme ánimos!

**Prongs: **¡Gracias! ¡Qué lindo tu nick!

**Fenyx: **¡¡Holash!! ¿Qué taaaaaaaaaaal? Me encantó tu ffic! No es nada… la dedicatoria te la merecías… ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! ¡Escríbeme reviews más largos ;o)! Grashias por el revieww

**Cristal Melody: **¿Pobre Harry? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Yo diría: "¡Pobre de los demás!" ¡No sabes lo que va a pasar! Ojalá se queden todos ¡Plop!... Creo que va a ser así… ¡Es algo que parece que nadie se imagina! Y me da mucho gusto, por que nadie me ha comentado nada...  :oP Aunque tú no lo creas, yo tengo sueños así… ¿Un Sirius de verdad? Jajaja… ¡igual es buena idea! ¿Tú crees que no es capaz? ¿Y en el libro tres? No lo trató muy bien que digamos… No es Voldie-pooh-mi-amor-por-la-eternidad el que le está jugando una mala pasada… es ooootra personita n_n jajajaja…. Éste capítulo es mas largo… ¿te gusta así? ¡Saludos! ¡Grax por el Review!

**Ursula: **¿Aburrido? Sólo un sueño… lamento decepcionarte,  pero no fue sólo un sueño… o_ó ¡Gracias por el review!

**Zekhen****-angel and Zekhen: **Jajajaja… ¿Escribes ffics? No, no es Sirius… ¿Harry se echó a un amigo? Pues… se podría decir que sí… ¡Grax por el review!

**Bellatrix_013:** gracias!

**Marla****:** es lo que yo deseo también, gracias!

**¡¡Gracias a todos por gastar su preciado tiempo en dejarme un review!!**

**¡¡Gracias a todos por los que leyeron y no dejaron review!!**

**(Espero que la próxima vez se atrevan a dejarme reviews… realmente estoy pensando en dejar de escribir. Soy muy mala para esto.)**

Kisses,

  
Ñorita Consuelo.


	5. First Powers

**Summary**Harry muy enfermo. ¿Cómo hará para poder seguir adelante? Después de OotP (lOdF).

**Disclaimer** Nada mío. Sólo Trama. Dinero no. Entretenimiento gratis si.-

**Atención:** Spoilers LOdF (OotP).-

**Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts**

O.O.O--.o.--O.O.O

**Capítulo cinco – Primeros Poderes**

"No entiendo al mundo, ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en entenderme a mi? Nadie va a saber como me sentí, me siento y voy a sentir." Harry reflexionaba en uno de los bancos de la plaza del barrio contiguo a Privet Drive.

Hacia unos pocos minutos que el anochecer había caído sobre él. Estaba desierto ya que los vecinos de ese barrio acordaban tener todos los domingos una junta de vecinos desde las cuatro hasta tarde. Eran recién las seis y media y quedaba mucho tiempo para vagar todavía.

Estaba sumido en un sopor depresivo. Tío Vernon hace poco había tratado de echar a Harry otra vez a la calle. Tía Petunia, una vez más, no se lo había permitido. No quería seguir viviendo en esa casa. No era por que no se sentía querido, era por que sentía que lo tenían abandonado y ahora era él el que quería abandonarlos a ellos para que supieran lo que se sentía. Mañana en la mañana se iba a escapar, no importaba lo que le costase. Nadie podía obligarlo a quedarse en esa casa odiosa.

El apestoso gato que había recogido hace poco, no paraba de maullar. Ya no sabía qué hacer para contentarlo. Quizás un poco de magia… Tenía que hallar la manera en que el ministerio no se diera cuenta que hacía magia. Había escuchado que Internet era el portal de todos los conocimientos del mundo. Quizás ahí encontrara alguna información. Cerca de donde estaba había un cybercafé. Se paró en dirección del local y pronto estaba sentado en frente de una computadora. Suerte que había aprendido a usar la computadora de Dudley.

Entró a una de esas páginas para buscar y tipeó "Magia", apretó "Buscar". Pronto aparecieron más de diez mil páginas relacionadas a eso. Ninguna parecía dar resultado. Lo pensó mejor y tipeó "muggle". Sólo aparecieron cinco páginas, una de las cuales decía: "Muggles abstenerse, acceso restringido." Entró a esa página y le salió un cuadro en que pedía la contraseña. No tenía ni idea de cual podría ser.

Un chico se le apareció por atrás sobresaltándolo. Era el encargado de la tienda. Sentía algo duro en la espalda. Parecía una pistola.

"Ven conmigo y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco."

Lo guió a la parte de atrás de la tienda, nadie se había percatado que estaba siendo amenazado. Entraron por una puerta muy bien disimulada en donde había una habitación muy desordenada. El agresor tomó una silla e hizo que Harry se sentara ahí. En efecto, el encargado de la tienda tenía una pistola que apuntaban directamente a la cabeza de Harry.

"Dime, ¿Por qué te interesas en magia?" una punzada de temor le golpeó en estómago. Había sido muy imprudente al buscar temas relacionados de magia en un lugar público como ése. Sabía que había gente que odiaba a los magos y había escuchado de algunas que sabían de su existencia y los buscaban para exterminar a cualquier mago desprevenido que se les cruzara. ¿Así era su fin? Había estado esperando la muerte desde hace un tiempo, pero… ¿Iba a morir tan patéticamente?

"He oído que los magos son de verdad y quería si tenían una sociedad o algo así." trató de poner la mejor cara de pobre angelito asustado que tenía.

"¡Sucio muggle!" susurró muy bajo, Harry se sorprendió de haberlo oído.

"¡Él es mago!" pensó Harry.

"Dime todo lo que sabes sobre los magos, ¡AHORA!"

"Yo no sé nada, señor."–le respondió lo más patéticamente que podía, se estaba aburriendo. De repente le había agarrado una oleada maligna y comenzó a imaginar que descuartizaba lentamente. Ése estúpido mortal no debía tratarlo así. Él era Harry Potter, ¿No lo había reconocido? Sacudió a propósito para que el pelo no le tapara la cicatriz. El hombre se dio cuenta, abrió la boca inconscientemente y luego se volvió totalmente pálido para después esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Harry Potter!"Había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada. De pronto se escucharon unos estallidos provenientes de la calle. Harry aprovechó ese momento de distracción y le tiró la silla al hombre, dejándolo tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Se le había pasado un poco la fuerza, rió Harry. Realmente habían cambios bruscos en su ser.

Se le ocurrió una idea, como Tonks lo había hecho el año pasado, pensó en cambiarse los ojos a un color rojo ardiente, pero no tenía espejo, así que mejor pensó en arreglarse la miopía. Pronto vio todo borroso y se quitó los lentes solo para comprobar que ahora veía bien. Miró los cristales de los lentes asombrado. Sólo tenía que hacer un cambio más: la cicatriz. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, mentalizó una frente liza, se relajó y abrió los ojos. Se tocó la frente y no encontró ni huella alguna de cicatriz. Una sonrisa diabólica se apoderó de sus labios.

Estaba libre.

Libre al fin…

¡Había esperado tanto este momento…!

Casi saltando de la alegría se le ocurrió una idea casi del mismo infierno. Se convertiría en Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, mejor dicho.

Iría directo al lugar mas visitado por sucios muggles y se presentaría. Conjuró una capucha y se la puso cubriéndose completamente. Se concentró y pronto apareció la piel pálida y esos grandes ojos rojos de los que era característico el señor Tenebroso. Conjuró un espejo esta vez y se miró. Estaba igual a él. Lanzó una carcajada.

¡Estaba tan feliz de poder divertirse por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo!

Se había trasladado a un callejón muggle y miraba a toda la gente inocente, sin tener idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pensaba en todo el poder que le recorría cada fibra de todo el cuerpo. Era una energía inmensa. Caminó hacia la vereda, maravillado, y un idiota de mal humor lo pasó a llevar, y para más lo insultó por quedarse parado, "obstruyendo el paso de los ocupados ejecutivos" como dijo él. Harry lo miró a los ojos y el hombre se quedó helado, parecía que había visto al diablo en persona.

Harry estaba cansado de dejarse pasar a llevar, ahora este ser inferior, por ser insolente, pagaría las consecuencias. En un movimiento brusco, le agarró la garganta apretándola con fuerza. Sentía cómo tenía el destino del ejecutivo al alcance de la mano, sentía todos los músculos en tensión y los patéticos intentos de tragar aire.

"No te atrevas a hablarme así" le susurró al hombre, ahora, aterrorizado.

Un Policía, al ver que la gente se apartaba y paraba para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, estuvo a punto de quedarse en shock para luego apuntarle a la cabeza.

"¡Deje a ese hombre si no quiere salir herido!- Harry se volteó y le dedicó una mirada tan escalofriante que una señora se había desmayado de la impresión." ¡S-se lo r-repito! ¡B-baje a ese hombre! " Ahora el pobre policía estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera podía apuntarle bien y las manos le sudaban. Harry lo miró directo a los ojos y descifró hasta el último de los secretos del hombre: él era un agente de la CIA encubierto, estaba sólo de paso por ahí, estaban sospechando que en ésta área había una banda de narcotraficantes.

Luego, Harry, cambió a una mirada de desprecio, esperaba encontrarse con un mago entrenado, una ola de decepción pronto se esparció por todo el pecho, pero no por mucho tiempo, por que una persona que estaba cerca y no se había atrevido a entrar en acción para que nadie saliera herido le gritó:

"¡LORD VOLDEMORT!" Harry se volteó para ver quién era. Así que sí había venido un mago, ahora que lo sentía, unos diez más. Los detectó por que desprendían magia por todos lados, aunque ellos pensaban que con ropas muggles perfectamente camufladas (para ojos normales) podrían esconderse de tan temible enemigo. Una ola de terror se extendió entre los presentes que deliberaban entre quedarse viendo o largarse de ahí. Algunos miraban divertidos la escena como si fuera todo un montaje de cámara escondida o algún reality show, de esos tan famosos.

"¿Diga?" le respondió Harry, pero sin dejar reaccionar al mago le tiró el sucio muggle que tenía todavía agarrado por la garganta en un brusco movimiento. El mago, sorprendido logró atrapar en el aire al muggle. Harry se dio cuenta que desvió la atención de todos los aurores, gracias a que le había puesto una maldición en que al muggle se convulsionara violentamente para luego morir dentro de una hora. ¡Si no lo auxiliaban pronto iba a morir! Harry lanzó una carcajada divertida, como de niño travieso. Los aurores sacaron las varitas al instante, "disimuladamente", al ver tal reacción. Muchos de ellos estaban haciendo un reconocimiento del territorio para cerciorarse de que no fuera una trampa.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes. Un balde de agua fría fue lo que sintió cuando vio la cara de alguien muy conocido y que no pudo olvidar en todas las vacaciones. Ahí estaba, esa cara sonriente y ese guiño tan pícaro que le mandó esa mujer. Harry pronto se acordó de algo que había olvidado muy tontamente: su principal meta era matar a Bellatrix… Y ahí estaba, coqueteándole de una manera despreciable. Eso sacó de quicio a Harry, levantó la varita y gritó con todo el odio del mundo:

"¡CRUCIO!" esta vez se acordó de la muerte de Sirius con toda su intensidad y lo concentró para enviárselo a Bellatrix en un rayo cargado de rabia. Gracias a ella ahora _realmente _quería que sufriera, incluso más de lo que él había padecido.

La gente atónita, miraba a la mujer que se retorcía del dolor que le causaba esa maldición. Algunos trataban de ayudarla, pero al momento en el que la tocaban, ella gritaba de agonía, como si el que el que trataba de ayudarla, estaba apuñalándola a morir. Esta vez Harry era el que tenía control de la situación y nadie podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Excepto que no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Un mago se había dado cuenta que Lord Voldemort se guiaba por que podía sentir las presciencias de magia. Entonces tenía que atacarlo no-mágicamente, o sea, del método más primitivo que tenía el ser humano para defenderse: conjuró un gran palo de metal y le dio con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del mago más temido desde hacía más de veinte años.

No esperaba que diera resultado, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se sorprendió cuando sintió, ya que cerró los ojos, que el gran metal impactaba contra la cabeza escondida bajo una capucha.

Harry sintió como si algo le partiera la cabeza en dos, rompió el contacto con Bellatrix, que estaba jadeando por el dolor psicológico. ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a pegarle? Pensó dolorosamente. Estaba en el borde de la inconsciencia, se sorprendió al notar lo débil que era su cuerpo. Sintió que todo ruido cesaba. ¿Otra vez? Pero se dio cuenta que esta vez era por una razón diferente. Nadie se movía. Se volteó para ver quién era el que le había pegado. Fue grande la impresión al ver que iba a ser golpeado por segunda vez. Se cubrió el rostro para evitar el impacto… Pero no sintió nada: ni dolor, ni impacto. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una persona totalmente petrificada en el movimiento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo reconocer a la persona que lo estaba atacando. Era Tonks.

Un vuelco del estómago le hizo ver la realidad: estaba totalmente rodeado y ésta era la oportunidad de escapar. Pero… ¡No podía dejar que Bellatrix se le escapara! Miró hacia donde estaba Bellatrix. Lo que vio lo dejó tan petrificado como las otras personas a su alrededor… La persona que estaba en el piso no era Bellatrix… ¡Era Snape!

Un punzante dolor le causó un ligero mareo. Se tocó la cabeza y encontró un gran tajo, tenía toda la capucha manchada de sangre y se sentía mal. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Se concentró en cambiar su apariencia, le causó un gran dolor en la herida, sentía como si se hubiera rajado el cuerpo entero cuando cambió de identidad.

Ya estaba exhausto y no daba para más. Se deshizo de la capucha, la envió a su cuarto en Privet Drive y también se limpió como pudo de toda la sangre que había derramado. Creó un holograma de Voldemort e hizo que le mandara un hechizo, así, cuando el tiempo transcurriera normalmente, parecería que él había herido a un pobre niño de diez años de tez blanca y ojos azules que miraba el espectáculo, pensando que eran los encargados de los efectos especiales de Hollywood que habían hecho toda esa treta.

Concentrándose en volver el tiempo a la normalidad, vio como Lord Voldemort le apuntaba con la varita. Harry miraba a la gente como pidiendo ayuda, se acercaba la ráfaga de luz azul, peligrosamente afilada. Harry hizo como un intento de zafarse y justo la luz le rozó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

El holograma se dio la vuelta, miró a la aurora que le había pegado hace un momento y, concentrándose en mandarle una mirada de lo más tenebrosa, torció la boca en una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, desapareció con un movimiento de la varita (que por cierto la varita venía con el holograma, no es que Harry tuviera una).

Ya estaba hecho… Un fuerte mareo, parecido al de cuando había estado envenenado, se hizo presente, indicando que no iba a ser ignorado por más tiempo. Y repasando la situación una vez más, cayó rendido en los brazos de una señora muy amorosa: la inconciencia.

Un punzante dolor de cabeza lo hizo volver a la realidad. Todo le daba vueltas y se sentía débil y mareado. Abrió los ojos lentamente. La enfermera se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y le dedicó una sonrisa de compasión. ¿Dónde había llegado a parar esta vez? Miró a su alrededor: blanco, blanco… Era obvio que era un hospital, pero… ¿Cuál?

"¿Donde estoy?" una voz que no era la de él salió de su maltrecha garganta.

"En San Mugo, cariño… estuviste muy mal, pero gracias a que eres muy fuerte vas a estar bien. " Hizo una pausa para ordenar lo que sea que estaba ordenando "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Dónde están tus padres, corazón?"

"Harry Potter, señora" La enfermera lanzó una risita.

"Eres gracioso pequeño, ahora en serio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" aún tenía la cara sonriente por el comentario del pequeño.

De repente todo se le vino a la memoria: lo que había hecho y lo que le habían hecho… Pero era un sueño… Él no podría haber hecho eso. Se había puesto pálido y la enfermera se dio cuenta del cambio de humor. Quizás no debería haberle preguntado tan bruscamente, era aún un niño y quizás no había asimilado el ataque del señor oscuro.

"Voy a llamar al doctor para asegurarme de que estés bien. ° Y salió cerrando muy despacio la puerta para no incomodar al enfermo.

Cuando la enfermera por fin lo dejó solo, como acto de reflejo, se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tenía un vendaje que le tapaba casi toda la parte de atrás. Había sido una herida grande la que le había provocado Tonks… Esa era la prueba de que no era un simple sueño.

Intentó incorporarse, pero no tuvo las suficiente fuerza como para poder sentarse, así que la cama, como leyéndole el pensamiento, se amoldó a la postura que él quería adoptar. Así que estaba en San Mugo… ¿se habían percatado de que era un mago? Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de un agitado doctor que se notaba que tenía mucho trabajo.

"¡Aquí está el pequeño valiente!" Le sonrió al ver que ya estaba despierto su paciente. Era un hombre que se notaba que tenía muchos años de experiencia pero era joven aún. "¿Te duele algo?"

"No." Le contestó despacito. Se suponía que todavía era el chico de diez años, trastornado por la terrible experiencia que había sufrido.

"Dime chico, tus archivos no están y eres un mago. ¿Tus padres todavía no te han inscrito en el archivo de magia?"

"¿Soy un mago?" fingió sorpresa. El doctor frunció el ceño.

"¡Claro que eres mago! Cuando quisieron ayudarte para que pararas de perder tanta sangre, no pudimos ayudarte hasta que vino el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore para desactivar el escudo que activaste. ¡Uno muy poderoso, por cierto!" se notaba que el doctor estaba excitadísimo al darle esa noticia. ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿El vejete Dumbledore? Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Él era mas listo de lo que muchos pensaban tenía que ir con cuidado para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que tramaba Harry. Una vez más no pudo con sus pensamientos por que en ese momento se abría otra vez la puerta, dejando entrar a nada más y nada menos a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

N/A: hasta aquí nomas lo dejo… ahora que estoy en vacaciones voy a retomar lo que hace tiempo atrás dejé en el olvido: Mis tareas.

Jejeje… era broma… lo que si voy a retomar es el ffic… hace casi un año que lo dejé de lado!!!! Hace como un mes atrás recibí un review pidiéndome que lo siguiera… muchas gracias por insistir… yo pensé que este ffic ya había muerto!

Ahora… los dejo con su imaginación y los reto a decirme que va a pasar después!

Gracias por los reviews!

Kisses,

Consuelo


	6. The LongBottoms

**Summary**Harry muy enfermo. ¿Cómo hará para poder seguir adelante? Después de OotP (lOdF).

**Disclaimer** Nada mío. Sólo Trama. Dinero no. Entretenimiento gratis si.-

**Atención:** Spoilers LOdF (OotP).-

**Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts**

**Preview**"¡Claro que eres mago! Cuando quisieron ayudarte para que pararas de perder tanta sangre, no pudimos ayudarte hasta que vino el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore para desactivar el escudo que activaste. ¡Uno muy poderoso, por cierto!" se notaba que el doctor estaba excitadísimo al darle esa noticia. ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿El vejete Dumbledore? Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Él era mas listo de lo que muchos pensaban tenía que ir con cuidado para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que tramaba Harry. Una vez más no pudo con sus pensamientos por que en ese momento se abría otra vez la puerta, dejando entrar a nada más y nada menos a Albus Dumbledore.

O.O.O--.o.--O.O.O

**Capítulo seis – Los Longbottoms **

"Buenas tardes, quería saber como estaba el joven mago."

"Sí, está en muy buen estado y no ha sufrido ningún traumatismo en el cerebro cuando se pegó al caer desmayado, sólo fue un corte que sólo llegó a rozar el cráneo. Va a estar débil algunos días hasta que reponga toda la sangre que perdió." Le respondió el médico. Justo cuando terminó de decir todo esto, llegó una enfermera, indicándole al doctor que otro paciente lo estaba esperando. "Los tengo que dejar ahora… voy a volver para darle de alta." Y se fue, dejándolos a los dos solos en el cuarto.

"Podríamos empezar por conocernos. Yo soy Albus Dumbledore" Sonrió, pero al ver que no respondía, sacó un caramelo de limón de su bolsillo "¿Quiere uno?"

"No, gracias" No iba a aceptar nada de él. "Yo soy Ewan" Ése fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, además no lo iba a usar más. Esta identidad iba a desaparecer dentro de muy poco.

"Muy bien," dijo, mientras saboreaba ese sabroso caramelo" ¿recuerda lo que le pasó hace algunos momentos? Hace como media semana, más o menos."

"Sí, recuerdo que el Innombrable me hirió." Hizo como si sollozaba. Tenía que reconocer que como actor no era nada malo. Miraba hacia abajo constantemente para no tener que lidiar con esos ojos que tanto le molestaban.

"¿Eso es todo lo que recuerda?" Harry asintió,"Pues bien, hace exactamente tres días atrás, después de que haya recibido ese golpe, se desmayó por que había perdido mucha sangre. La gente quería acercarse para ayudarle pero algo se los impedía, usted se autoprotegió con un escudo de impenetrabilidad por que su magia si vio amenazada ante la multitud. Cuando los del ministerio llegaron para limpiar todo, la gente ya se estaba dispersando cuando yo llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que entrara en coma." Iba diciendo todo muy despacio, tranquilamente, para que Harry entendiera todo sin perderse. "Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué conexión tiene con Harry Potter?" Esta pregunta había dejado en blanco a Harry. ¿Lo había descubierto? No entendía por qué le hacía esa pregunta y qué lo había delatado.

"¿A-a qué se refiere, señor?" No cabía en su asombro, podía ser astuto este viejo, pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a estas dimensiones.

"A mi me parece que usted lo sabe muy bien." Al ver esa reacción, estaba seguro que había algo entre ellos dos.

"Estoy seguro a que no sé a qué se refiere." Harry recobró la compostura. Pero no escuchó lo que le dijo Dumbledore por que de pronto le llegaron unas voces y unas imágenes a su mente. Estaba confundido, no tenía idea de lo que podía ser, llegaban todas muy deprisa confundiéndolo terriblemente. Trató de despachar las imágenes, consiguiéndolo muy trabajosamente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, pero se detuvo al ver las imágenes que le llegaron a continuación: ahí estaba él, Harry de ocho años, protegido por un campo de energía que no podía ver pero sí sentirlo. Los paramédicos trataban de acercarse, pero era como una pared invisible que no los dejaban pasar. Harry estaba en un charco de sangre, inconsciente, cada vez más pálido. Uno de los que reconoció como medimago, desesperado, cuando lo vio observando la situación, se acercó apresurado para pedirle ayuda.

"¡Señor Albus Dumbledore! ¡Qué bueno que usted llega! ¡Está en un campo de fuerza en el que no podemos sacarlo!" Se refería a Harry-niño, ¿Así que éste era el recuerdo de Albus Dumbledore?

"Calma, ya lo resolveremos. Necesito que me diga qué fue lo que causó el campo de energía." Se escuchó decir él mismo.

"Fue él señor, el niño." Dumbledore quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar eso, aunque no lo aparentó.

"¿Me lo puede explicar?"

"Lo que pasa es que nosotros queríamos aplicarle una inyección de morfina, para que no le doliera si es que despertaba. A juzgar por el hechizo, era una maldición que causa mucho dolor. Pero cuando le apliqué la inyección, él activó su sistema de defensa inconscientemente. Nunca nos había pasado esto, quizás pensó que nosotros queríamos hacerle daño. Tenemos a dos doctores heridos, yo estoy ileso por que uno de nuestros refuerzos alcanzó a parar mi caída." Trataba de explicarle el doctor muy rápido mientras se refregaba las manos una contra otra en un acto frenético por calmar su nerviosismo.

"Está bien, déjemelo todo a mi." Tenía que bloquear la magia de ese pequeño antes de que se matara a sí mismo en un intento de estar a salvo.

Se acercó cuidadosamente y trató de entrar en la mente del herido, sin tener éxito. El escudo era a prueba de oclumencia también. Pero quizás no podría con magia antigua. Se concentró, cerrando los ojos. Calló todos los sonidos de la calle, para poder escuchar solamente los signos vitales. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, latía bien pero con cierta desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que la presión de la sangre bajaba. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Pero escuchó algo más… Algo que no se lo esperaba.

"H-Harry Potter… llámenlo… y… n-no vendrá… Jamás…" Murmuraba pequeño.

Eso, a Albus Dumbledore, lo dejó en blanco. ¿A qué se refería este chico? ¡Quizás era un espía del mismísimo Lord Voldemort! Escuchó con atención a lo que decía, pero no daba más información de la que había escuchado la primera vez. Así que conjuró un hechizo absorbente, en el que toda la energía era pasada a Dumbledore.

Al principio funcionó, pero luego, ¡el poderoso Albus Dumbledore, estaba sufriendo una sobrecarga de poder! Estaba absorbiendo mucha energía que tenía que ser liberada inmediatamente. Las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a levitar, tratando de que eso sea suficiente para no colapsar ahí mismo. Cuando ya no daba más, el escudo se hizo suficientemente débil para que el mago adulto le pudiera susurrar al niño:

"No pelees más, estas personas están para ayudarte. No pelees, no pelees…"

Parecía que el infante le había escuchado por que esta vez ya no oponía resistencia, pero Albus no conseguía entrar en la mente. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba… No encontraba la respuesta en ningún lado.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Sin usted no lo habríamos logrado." Le dijo el mismo medimago que ahora estaba atendiendo a Harry.

Las imágenes acallaron dejando a un Harry totalmente confundido. Si podía leer la mente… Y… Dumbledore no pudo leer su mente… Entonces… no lo había descubierto. "Pero tengo que actuar rápido, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve en trance."

"Yo he escuchado hablar de él… pero… nunca lo he visto" Y rompió en un sollozo lastimero utilizando sus manos para fregarse los ojos y así tenerlos rojos, aunque no haya llorado. De sus manos salieron gotas de agua como acudiendo en su ayuda para poder completar su actuación perfecta. Ahora… su teoría era: Si no pudo haberle leído la mente cuando estaba inconsciente, ahora tampoco. Tenía que concentrarse en inventar algo. Se imaginó a sí mismo escribiendo en algún papel en el que quería ser rescatado por su héroe: Harry Potter. Un pobre huérfano el cual había encontrado muchas historias sobre el-niño-que-vivió.

Ya tenía el recuerdo completo, levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos rojos y llorosos en los ojos azules y viejos del señor director. Sentía cómo era escudriñado pero no podía llegar a fondo. Sabía que lo único que podía era ver ese ridículo recuerdo.

Parece que el Director quedó satisfecho, por que se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Espero que te recuperes pronto." Le dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir de la habitación. Luego de un momento Harry se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Y sonrió, sincera y extremadamente feliz.

Lo único que le faltaba por lograr, era escapar del hospital. No soportaba estar en un lugar donde era todo molesta y extremadamente blanco. Así que tomó la ropa, de la cual no quedaba rastro alguno de sangre.

Salió del cuarto sigilosamente. Se veían enfermeras que iban y venían por el pasillo el largo pasillo, donde llevaban y traían enfermos en camillas flotantes. ¡Así no podría escapar nunca!

Esta vez se concentró en cambiar su apariencia en un joven moreno de ojos miel. Sintió cómo crecía unos cuantos centímetros y ajustó la ropa para que no pareciera muy chica. Ahora sí estaba listo.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero se tuvo que apartar en seguida por que un grupo de enfermeras traían a un herido. Tenía múltiples laceraciones por los brazos y cara. Pero no podía quedarse a ver cómo lo atendían, por que una enfermera se dio cuenta de que el pequeño paciente no estaba. Así que Harry no esperó más y salió del cuarto antes de que lo notaran.

Una vez afuera, lo más sensato que se le pudo ocurrir fue seguir a una de las enfermeras, por que… ¿la verdad? Es que… ¡No tenía idea de dónde estaba! Así que apuró el paso por que la enfermera caminaba apresurada con algunos utensilios en la mano.

Pero no esperaba en ir al lugar en que la enfermera se dirigía: "tratamiento de heridas incurables". ¿Ése no era el lugar en que Lockhart estaba? Picado por la curiosidad, entró y ahí los vio: los Longbottom estaban sentados en su respectiva camilla. La madre de Neville estaba balanceándose para adelante y atrás repetitivamente y su padre estaba acostado, mirando hacia el techo, sin indicios de vida.

Simplemente se le oprimió el corazón. Como nunca lo había hecho antes, al ver lo que Voldemort había hecho y era capaz.

Se acercó a la madre y la tomó por los hombros. Inmediatamente cesó todo movimiento por parte de ella y enfocó sus ojos en los ojos, ahora mieles, de Harry. El joven sintió toda la angustia que emanaba la madre, todos los horrores que reprimía tratando de olvidarlos hasta el estado de la locura. Una silenciosa lágrima salió del profundo de su ser. Pero esa lágrima no era de él. Era la lágrima que nunca pudo derramar la mujer. Le estaba transmitiendo los pensamientos, tenían una conexión en el que él podía sentir todo lo que ella había querido expresar desde hacía mucho.

"Mujer, ¿Qué es lo que te oprime?" Le dijo Harry por la mirada.

"Horror" Le contestó.

"¿Qué es lo que te oprime?" volvió a preguntar Harry, muy despacio y calmadamente…

"Sufrimiento." Le volvió a contestar, esta vez con un estremecimiento.

"¿Qué es lo que te _oprime_?" le preguntó Harry con un tono seco, reprochador,

"Miedo… Miedo… Miedo. MIEDO… MIEDO. ¡MIEDO!" Se puso a gritar desgarradoramente esa palabra que la asustaba tanto. Sus dedos se crisparon y agarraron los brazos de Harry dolorosamente. Gritaba como si su vida dependiese en ello. Los otros enfermos gritaban, en respuesta. Esa palabra encerraba todos los horrores de los cuales ella era presa. Miedo… qué palabra sabia. Pero no duró mucho, por que volvió a su posición inicial, mirando fijamente a Harry, aunque aún agarraba los brazos de Harry con brusquedad.

"Lucha." Le respondió Harry.

"No tengo por qué."

"Tienes un hijo a quien cuidar."

"¿Un hijo?"

"Neville Longbottom" Pero no respondió a ese nombre, por que una lágrima recorrió solitaria por sus pómulos. Esta vez era ella quien lloraba. "Lucha."

"y-yo… y-yo…" Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse violentamente, sin soltar a Harry. Él no podía controlarla, pero logró zafar un brazo para ponerlo en su cabeza, ahora recostada en la camilla.

"Lucha, yo te ayudo." Bruscamente, se dejó de mover para poner los ojos en blanco. Harry sintió como todo los males que habitaban en su cuerpo traspasaban al cuerpo de él, lentamente, envenenando su esencia.

Pero no duró mucho, por que ella pareció despertar de un sueño muy largo. Sus ojos ya no eran vacíos. Al contrario, eran hermosos grises, llenos de vida. Se dio cuenta de un agonizante Harry que tosía y tenía su mano derecha a la altura del corazón, tratando de controlar los latidos que ahora se habían hecho muy irregulares y débiles.

"Tranquilo... Acuéstate aquí, al lado mío." Harry obedeció tratando de olvidar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y sus sentimientos al borde de la locura. Todos lo horrores que había vivido la señora, habían sido vil mente traspasados a su cuerpo. Revivía momentos de gran sufrimiento. Pero por lo que más sufría era por el miedo de que cediera a Voldemort y le diera información que pusiera en peligro a millones de personas, incluyendo a su hijito Neville, de apenas un año de edad. El corazón no le daba para tanto sufrimiento. Quería que todo terminara de una vez, quería morir. Dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Pero no pudo hacerlo, por que una voz suave y unas caricias en el pelo le daban fuerzas para luchar y estabilizar el mal con el bien.

La señora Longbottom tenía una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva, sabía lo que era lidiar con todos esos sentimientos a la vez. Lo único que tenía que hacer era darle esperanzas a ese joven, a su salvador y todo estaría bien. Luego podría recuperarse solito, sin ayuda de nadie. Además era un joven fuerte y con grandes poderes, él no iba a caer en el abismo. Su alma era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Era pura. Con ese don, lo único que tenía que hacer era purificar el mal que tenía en su sistema con sus poderes y luego estaría estabilizado. En efecto, dejó de toser para dar paso a una respiración agitada y su cuerpo más relajado. Estaba empapado de sudor y ya no daba para más.

Aunque le hubiera gustado charlar un poco con su salvador de ojos mieles, no tuvo tiempo ni de verlo bien por que justo apareció una enfermera, que chequeaba de tanto en tanto a los enfermos.

"¡Pero qué Demó-!" Gritó la enfermera.

"No se preocupe, ya está bien."

"¿S-señora Longbottom? ¿U-usted e-es usted?" Preguntó, todavía más sorprendida de que ella pudiera formar una oración coherente.

"Si, y gracias a él." Luego de un momento de shock por parte de la enfermera, salió corriendo, a buscar al doctor urgentemente.

"Estoy bien, señora. Ahora me tengo que ir. Procure ayudar a su marido. Él la necesita." Le dijo Harry. Se paró de la camilla agarrándose el costado, tenía una puntada que lo estaba matando. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido antes de que lo viera alguien. No quería pasar más tiempo del que debía en el hospital. Además corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Fue a un cubículo próximo, que estaba vacío. Ahora cambió de un joven de ojos miel a un joven muy robusto, ojos marrones y pelo cobrizo. No le había dolido para nada da transformación, pero el dolor en el costado se había intensificado.

Salió del cubículo y se dirigió a la puerta por donde había entrado minutos antes. Esta vez no se perdería. Venía la misma enfermera que los había encontrado, pero esta vez acompañada por un doctor. La enfermera estaba explicándole lo que había pasado muy rápido, pero el doctor no le entendía y por eso trataba de calmarla. Una vez que se entendieron lo suficiente, la enfermera lo guió corriendo hacia los Longbottom.

Harry se alegraba, en parte, por haberla liberado. Nadie se merecía estar tanto tiempo encerrado en su propia mente, tratando de salir y menos alguien inocente. Pero no se sentía bien, como cuando uno hace una buena obra, por que se sentía deteriorado, cansado, demacrado. Así que, cuando vio a la enfermera más cercana y le preguntó dónde era la salida, ella le preguntó si se sentía bien. Él le dijo que sí, que tenía que tomar un poco de aire fresco nada más. Inventó que le tenía fobia a los hospitales. Ella se apresuró a decirle que había un área reservada para aparecerse y desaparecerse.

"Si quiere, le puedo mostrar dónde es."

"Muchas gracias."

"Sígame."

Lo guió por diferentes pasillos y llegaron a un espacio abierto, donde se veía el claro color negro del cielo nocturno.

"Gracias, adiós."

"No hay de qué… que se mejore pronto, señor." Y con esa despedida, Harry se desvaneció, en medio de esa noche tan fría.

**O.O.O****--._FIN CAPÍTULO SEIS_.--O.O.O**

Está interesante, eh?? Y no saben lo que le espera a Harry… jojojo…. Ya tengo todo planeado!! Estoy tan feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzz

**Reviews**:

**Bethap**: No entiendo lo que no entiendes… (irónico) no dudes en preguntarme… Y gracias por el review!

**Kittychan**: pues no puedo dejarlo mucho tiempo como niño.. este es una continuación del5 libro.. así que tengo que enviarlo a hogwarts pronto!!! :S… hay mucho por escribir todavía.. uu' Grax por el review!

**remus****-lupin-black-darkg**: Pues muchas gracias… Harry se pudo tranfromar porque… ups! Casi revelo el futuro del ffic!! Grax por el review!

Gracias **multijugos3**, **Aidee** e **Indira** x sus reviews!!

Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla!

Kisses,

Consuelo


	7. Changes

**Summary: **Harry muy enfermo. ¿Cómo hará para poder seguir adelante? Después de OotP (lOdF).

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío. Sólo Trama. Dinero no. Entretenimiento gratis si.-

**Atención:** Spoilers LOdF (OotP).-

**Harry Potter en su sexto año de Hogwarts**

**Preview: **Lo guió por diferentes pasillos y llegaron a un espacio abierto, donde se veía el claro color negro del cielo nocturno.

"Gracias, adiós."

"No hay de qué… que se mejore pronto, señor." Y con esa despedida, Harry se desvaneció, en medio de esa noche tan fría.

**Capítulo siete – Cambios**

Volvió a su cuarto de Privet Drive. Se había extrañado al ver que no había nadie buscándolo, pues había estado ausente una semana entera, como había dicho Dumbledore. Pues eso era mucho tiempo. Pero ahora comprendía por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en recuperarse. Fue mucho el esfuerzo que hizo: La magia que utilizó como Voldemort, detener el tiempo, hacer el holograma, detener el tiempo y, por si no fuera poco, hizo un campo de fuerza inconscientemente. Seguro el mago estaba impresionado por el solo hecho de que Harry hizo ese escudo y vivió para contarlo. Torció la boca, en un gesto de disgusto. ¡Era mucho tiempo y nadie lo estaba buscando!

"Quizás ya no soy importante para nadie." Se rió ante ese comentario amargamente.

Su cuarto estaba extrañadamente limpio y ordenado. Parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido. Algo extraño había ahí, no sabía explicarlo… Miró a su alrededor con extremo detallismo y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un indicio de que algo no andaba bien ahí: No estaban sus cosas.

En ese momento, Hedwig entró con un mensaje. Tomó la nota y vio una caligrafía que le parecía muy familiar. "Sospechosamente familiar." Pensó Harry.

_Querido Yo, _(Harry alzó la ceja)

_Esto te parecerá muy raro, pero no te extrañes. Soy yo, o sea, tú. Te escribí esta carta como hace cinco minutos. Ahora estoy en Grimmauld Place. _

_Ya sé qué fue lo que pensaste cuando entraste aquí. "Quizás ya no soy importante para nadie"… Ahora me parece gracioso. Pues bien. Aquí está el motivo de la carta: Cuando llegué, en un pasado paralelo, estaba todo repleto de magos revisando todas nuestras pertenencias. Revisaron todo… ¡TODO! Se enteraron de nuestra relación con Sirius y de todo lo que le habíamos contado a Dumbledore, por eso lo inculparon luego por traición a la comunidad mágica, a nosotros nos inculparon también por estar colaborando con Voldemort… _

_En fin, dejamos todo un desastre aquí, pero eso ya no va a pasar si es que retrocedes el tiempo en exactamente siete días y haces como si nunca desapareciste. Tienes que dejar esta misma nota este mismo día, a esta misma hora y lugar. Bueno… eso era todo lo que te quería contar. _

_Cuídate,_

_Yo._

"¿¡Qué?!" casi gritó Harry. "¿¡Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso!?" Ahora que lo pensaba… tenía que ser algo parecido a detenerlo. Pues… si podía pararlo a gusto… ¿Por qué no retrocederlo?

"¡BIEN!" Gritó enfadado. Siempre se metía en asuntos complicados.

Se sentó en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos para una mayor concentración. "¡Demonios!" medio-gritó. Se estaba olvidando completamente de volver a su verdadero-yo. Se concentró en cambiar sus ojos, pelo y cuerpo. Sintió como cambiaba de apariencia rápidamente. Se sentía más flaco y alto. Decidió no volver a ver borroso nunca más. No soportaba esos lentes tan molestosos. Pero se había sentido desnudo cuando no tuvo los lentes puestos por primera vez. Ahora era lo mismo, pero en menor grado.

Luego que cambió por completo la apariencia, se concentró en retroceder el tiempo. Respiró profundo, luchando contra una gran fuerza: el tiempo. Sentía como el tiempo luchaba por seguir adelante pero Harry se lo impedía, utilizando su fuerza, tanto mágica como física. Abrió los ojos, no había indicios de que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero él sabía que nada se movía.

Ahora que logró pararlo, lo obligó a retroceder. Sentía como si quisiera doblegar un acero, pero consiguió que cediera un poco. Ante esa debilidad del tiempo, Harry se aprovechó y utilizó una gran cantidad de fuerza para que el tiempo se doblegara ante su voluntad. Vio como el sol retrocedía para dar paso a la noche, de una manera muy apresurada. Así, por lo que contó, siete días exactamente. Sentía como si el tiempo le estuviese reclamando y lo obligaba a parar para que dejara seguir su curso natural.

"Qué fastidio…" Se sentía adormilado. No debía haber usado tanta magia, todavía estaba un tanto débil por liberar a la señora Longbottom. Los párpados le pesaban una tonelada. Fue gateando a su cama y se tiró en ella, quedándose inmediatamente dormido.

"Qué raro," pensó Harry. "No me acuerdo haber venido a este lugar antes."

Estaba durmiendo placenteramente cuando se despertó sobre el duro piso de roca pulida. La cicatriz le empezó a escocer. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, como tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero como vino, se fue.

Levantó la mirada, escrutando la habitación una vez más. El piso era de roca pulida, al igual que las paredes. Hacía bastante frío en ese lugar. Antorchas colgaban de las paredes, alumbrando pobremente el lugar. En medio había una gran cama con un gran dosel negro. Estaba cerrado. Harry sabía que alguien estaba durmiendo allí dentro, por que una respiración profunda y pausada acompañaba al silencio.

Picado por la curiosidad, se acercó a la cama en un intento de saber quién era el que estaba ahí. Pero una gran serpiente se lo impidió, mostrando sus grandes colmillos y adoptando una posición bastante amenazadora.

"¿Qué pasa, Nagini?" Harry escuchó una voz aguda, muy conocida.

"Nada, me pareció sentir algo…" le contestó la enorme serpiente. Sacó la lengua un par de veces, asegurándose de que sólo fue una falsa alarma. Y, luego, se metió, por un hueco del dosel, a la cama. El hombre aspiró aire bruscamente, causando el sonido de como cuando alguien tiene la mano en el fuego y la retira rápidamente antes de quemarse.

"¡Nagini! Sabes que estás fría… no me siento muy bien." Un suspiro entrecortado se escuchó. "Y lo sabes."

"Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que te he notado afiebrado y yo necesito calor. Si me sigues teniendo encerrada aquí, no voy a poder soportar mucho tiempo."

"Sí, querida, lo sé. Pero tienes que esperar un poco más… No puedes salir sola, muchos le tienen miedo a las serpientes y no sé que haría sin ti."

"Si quieres me encargo de ese chico Potter por ti, Lord."

"No, gracias. Yo sólo me metí en este lío y voy a salir solo. Ahora, lo que puedes hacer por mí, es traerme una de esas pociones revitalizantes. No puedo dejar que me vean débil. ¡Y todo por ese estúpido mocoso! Me está chupando todas las energías. No puedo tolerarlo… Hay que atraparlo pronto, o va a acabar conmigo.

>>Fue muy mala la idea de abrir la conexión que tenemos entre los dos. Para mi desgracia, me estoy volviendo demasiado blando. ¡Tengo espíritu Slytherin, por todos los cielos! No puedo andar por ahí tratando de hacer cosas nobles. Gracias, Nagini." Se escucharon grandes tragos. "¡Escúchame! Doy las gracias por todo… No te ofendas Nagini" La serpiente estaba indignada y se lo hizo saber apretándolo un poco. "Lo que pasa es que la otra vez casi le doy uno de _esos _a Malfoy. ¡A Malfoy! Pues casi se da cuenta.

>>Estoy totalmente débil, mientras este mocoso se va a jugar con mis poderes. ¿Cómo es eso de que atacó a un pendejo de diez años? ¿Qué no puede hacer nada mejor? ¡Me está ensuciando el nombre! ¿Y cómo explicas que te esté contando todos mis problemas? ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Maldita la hora en que pensé que esto iba a ser ventajoso! ¡Potter, fuera de mi cuarto! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SENTIRTE CERCA!" Bramó un furioso Tom Riddle.

Harry sintió un gran torrente de energía que lo empujaba y rechazaba de ese lugar. Lejos de ahí, el cuerpo de Harry Potter despertaba sobresaltado, no estando muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡S-soy… Voldemort!" Se dijo a sí mismo Harry… ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Un balde de agua fría le cayó en cima, como despertándolo de una ensoñación. ¿Qué había hecho? Le había lanzado un cruciatus a Snape, había estado a punto de matar a un muggle… Si no hubiera sido por que Tonks le había lastimado el orgullo, la hubiera matado ahí mismo. Una lechuza entró volando por la ventana. Tenía un sobre atado en las patas con el emblema de Hogwarts. ¡Faltaba un mes para Hogwarts!

Abrió el sobre apurado, se saltó las primeras dos páginas y fue directo a las que decían sus notas de los TIMOs. Estaban todas muy buenas. Releyó sus notas: Encantamiento, Excede las expectativas; Transformaciones, Muy Bueno;

Botánica, Excede las expectativas; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Extraordinario (MHB); Pociones, Muy Bueno; Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, Extraordinario (MHB); Astronomía, Aceptable; Historia de la magia, Aceptable.

Una oleada de amargura se unió al desconcierto de Harry. Fue en Historia de la magia cuando pasó todo, cuando cayó en la trampa de Voldemort, cuando pasó _eso_. Cayó al piso de rodillas, golpeando el piso duramente. Fue en ese maldito examen cuando vio a Sirius ensangrentado. Un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta. Una mueca de dolor marcó su cara y los ojos se empañaron.

Suspiro profundamente, notando la nariz tapada. No debía pensar en eso… Lo hecho, hecho está. Y no había nada para remediarlo.

"Maldito Voldemort. ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga, me las vas a pagar! Vas a caer junto con Bellatrix… ¡VAS A SER MÍO!" Vociferó Harry entremedio de los ronquidos de tío Vernon y Dudley.

Unas lechuzas entraron justo cuando Harry gritaba esa maldición, por ende ellas se asustaron y se fueron sin importarles los mensajes que llevaban para Harry. Hedwig miró a Harry, reprochándole su comportamiento.

"Deja de mirarme así y diles que vengan otra vez." Le mandó Harry. Hedwig, ofendida, levantó vuelo orgullosa a traer devuelta a las asustadas aves.

Luego de un momento, ellas entraron cautelosamente. Se acercaron a Harry y extendieron la pata, para que él les quitara las cartas y paquetes que traían consigo. Rápidamente salieron volando despavoridas, como la primera vez.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!... Blah, blah, blah…._

Se había olvidado de que era su cumpleaños. Realmente no le interesaban nada las cartas. Si no venían con la Sirius, no quería ninguna.

Ron decía que estaban bien, que Ginny esto, que Molly lo otro, que los gemelos… blah, blah… trivialidades. Hermione contaba que había hecho todas sus tareas ("¡Qué novedad!"), que estaba todo en orden, que estaba preocupada por él y que le deseaba muy buen cumpleaños. Más blah…

Un maullido lastimero lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Este gato… ya me tiene harto. Voy a llamar a una serpiente para que se lo coma." Harry se quedó en blanco, mudo de la impresión. Ya no pensaba en lo que decía. Ese era un comentario digno de Voldemort, pero no de él. ¿Qué podía hacer para cortar esa conexión? En primer lugar… ¿Cómo pudo _abrir_ la conexión?

Se sentó en la cama para desenvolver los regalos. El primero era de Hermione. Era un reloj. Como no tenía un reloj decente como desde hacía dos años… pues ella aprovechó. Ron le regaló una radio mágica.

"Buen regalo." pensó Harry.

Hagrid le regaló un pastel de chocolate junto con Madame Olympe, que le mandaba muchos saludos. Tenía buen aspecto, quizás, sólo quizás, podía estar bueno el postre.

Otro maullido salió del pequeño hocico del gatito.

"Está bien… Espera que te voy a buscar comida." Y salió del cuarto para buscar leche. El gatito había crecido un tanto, estaba más despierto y reconocía a Harry como a la persona que le daba alimento.

Cuando Harry volvió, el gatito ya se estaba desesperando. Tenía demasiada hambre. Le dejó el posillo en el piso, y al acto el gatito se puso a beber leche.

"Nunca más voy a comer en los posillos." Pensó Harry. Y no pensaba decirles a sus tíos que tenía un gato. No se habían dado cuenta todavía por que el pequeño salía de la casa en el día, y de noche, regresaba con Harry.

Le había dado sueño otra vez. Los parpados ya se empezaban a quejar y a pedir descanso. Así que se puso su pijama y se tiró nuevamente en la cama, sacando todas las cosas y dejándolas en el piso antes.

La luz se colaba por la ventana que había dejado abierta ayer por la noche. Harry se hallaba durmiendo todavía en su cama, pero esta vez sin visiones ni distracciones. Un golpecito en el hombro le hizo despertar, pero no quería abrir los ojos, así que se dio la vuelta. Ahora el golpecito era más fuerte y escuchaba unos murmullos viniendo de abajo. ¿Qué pasaba?

"Harry… ¡Dios! ¡He estado tratando de despertarlo desde hace media hora! La única respuesta que me ha dado es darse la vuelta." Dijo, por lo que Harry distinguió, Remus.

"Paciencia… Déjamelo a mí." Dijo una voz femenina. ¿Tonks? "Harry, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Pues entonces tendremos que dejarte aquí, así que… ¡despiértate de una buena vez!" Gritó lo último Tonks.

"Ya... está bien, estoy despierto." Dijo un extrañamente molesto Harry. No le gustaba para nada que ellos violaran su privacidad. Se sentó en su cama, dándoles la espalda. La nota que le había dado Hedwig estaba en el piso, al lado de él. Una punzada en estómago le hizo volver a la realidad. Si veían esa nota, Harry estaba frito. Por lo que vio, sus anteojos también estaban ahí, así que se agachó para recogerlos y, de paso, levantó el papel disimuladamente. Se puso los anteojos, sólo para ver borrosamente.

"Pues te dejamos para que te levantes bien. Ya recogí todas tus cosas, están todas apiladas en tu baúl." Le dijo Tonks, dejándolo solo con Remus.

"Harry…" Le dijo Remus, pero fue interrumpido por Harry, que levantó una mano, pidiéndole tiempo. Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su miopía. Si no, sus anteojos iban a ser obsoletos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" El preguntó bruscamente a Remus.

"¿No te lo dijo Ron? Venimos a buscarte, vas a quedarte en… ya sabes, por el resto del verano." Le contestó Remus. ¡Demonios! Por no haber leído la carta entera no se había preparado.

Harry se levantó, para evitar hablar con su ex profesor. Sacó su cambio de ropa de baúl, pero cuando se reincorporó, una puntada sumamente conocido se hizo presente en su costado izquierdo. Intenso y desgarrador, le hizo estremecerse y caer de rodillas al piso. Respirando profundamente por la boca, sentía cómo la garganta se le cerraba por el dolor tan inoportuno.

"¡Harry!" Se acercó inmediatamente Remus en su ayuda. Lo agarró del brazo y, con una gran fuerza, lo sentó en la cama con la intención de calmarlo.

Harry no lograba acompasar la respiración, un gran dolor de cabeza se hizo posesión de él. En un intento de escapar a las nauseas, fue directo al baño, a darse una bien merecida ducha, ignorando a Remus que trataba que él se quedara descansando. (N/a: es que no se baña desde 4to año… jeje)

Tonks vio toda la escena y trató de interponerse entre Harry y el baño, pero Harry fue más rápido y se encerró, dejando a dos magos estupefactos.

"Déjalo Remus, debe ser por lo del veneno. Acuérdate que no hace mucho que quedó en cama por eso mismo." Harry escuchó a Tonks consolando a Remus.

Un suspiro por parte del hombre-lobo vino antes de que vinieran muchos pasos, a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Harry se levantó la camisa a ver por qué era que le dolía tanto. Miró con horror que un gran moretón negro se extendía en forma de línea sobre las costillas y el inicio del estómago.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se pasó la mano por encima y comprobó con horror que tenía por lo menos una costilla rota. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

**

* * *

**

**¡Amados Reviews!:**

**Jean:** Aquí ya tienes la respuesta de por qué le duele el costado. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

**Liuny** ¡Gracias Liuny! ¡Me encantan tus ffics! ¡Sigue el de Abstracts Dreams!

**Flaka** ¡Muchas gracias por el elogio! ¡Aquí va otro capítulo que espero te guste!

**Aidee**¡Aquí está la continuación! No creo que lo deje sin terminar, aunque se me fueron las ganas al saber que ya va a estar el sexto libro a mediados de Junio, el próximo año. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Lucyvier**: Pues lo de Neville no se va a saber nada hasta que pase una semana en el mundo de Harry… creo que en el prox capi ya va a salir. Sí se fue a lo de sus tíos, ¿Dónde más? Yo creo que Harry, aunque lo niege, siente que Pivet Drive es su casa, su refugio. ¡Snape! Más adelante va a salir… No tengo nada planeado especial para él… por ahora.. jeje ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Laliari**: ¡Gracias!

**Kittychan**: ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Lindo? Con todo lo que le hago padecer a Harry?? … hasta a mi me da pena por lo que tiene que pasar… Yo tb quiero que Harry conserve su puresa, no me gustaría que fuese el malo de la historia, o si no el mundo sí que se varía en serios problemasL! Hablando de Hermione! Pronto va a aparecer… pobre chica… aunque no tengo nada planeado para ella todavía..! Es como muy secundario su personaje…! ¿Quién dijo que los padres de Neville hayan sanado???? (Broma!!!) Falta el padre de Neville nada más para que se recuperen.. pero falta una semana todavía, acuérdate que Harry retrocedió el tiempo en este capítulo!! Bueno… muchas gracias!! Espero que mi musa se me aparesca! (todavía no tengo, pero estoy valiéndome sin ella… '( )

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Aquí tienes la respuesta del costado de Harry… en el próx capítulo voy a explicar todo mejor… ¡Paciencia que ya lo vas a descubrir!

**BarbyBlack**: Hola!! Muchas gracias… Se puede decir que sí Harry se convirtió en Voldemort… Se puede decir que se hizo malo… pero no fue de repente… esto venía desde antes… y sí se puede decir que está medio loco por la muerte de sirius… xD… un poco de los tres! ¡Pues dime lo que no entiendes y t lo respondo! ¡Es muy complicado hasta para mí misma… tengo que repetirme la trama todos los días para no perder el hilo… jejejjee!!! Gracias! Sigue leyendo..!  
**MerlinJJ** Muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación… No creo que Harry tenga novia… tiene suficiente con todas las pérdidas que ya ha tenido. ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a pasar por tus historias! Pero si son románticas lo voy a pensar dos veces antes de entrar… he tenido suficiente con el romance puaj!!! Grax por el review!

**Multijugos3:** Por un momento estubo como la señora Longbottom… No creo que loco, loco.. pero sí, todos somos locos a veces y a nuestra manera! Gracias por el review!

**MarinaPotter** Muchas gracias! Yo también me confundo a veces… y lo confundo más para salir del apuro.. jejeje! Sí tiene cambios drásticos de personalidad, como pudiste leer, son dos personalidades las que se devaten: la de Tú-sabes-quién y la de Harry. Lo que pasa es que cuando vio a la señora Longbottom se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz Tú-sabes-quién… Es una ser al que no le importa la vida de los que se interponen en su camino. Sólo JK sabe lo que pasaron los Longbottoms cuando fueron apresados por el Lord. Gracias! Espero que disfrutes este ffic!

N/A: WoW!! 12 reviews! Es un récord! (Mío, por supuesto) Creen que podemos llegar al cien? Digo podemos… por que si yo no escribo, ustedes no me dejan comentarios.. y si ustedes no me dejan comentarios… Me desanimo L… pero bueno… Eso está a cuenta de ustedes, mis amados lectores que tanto los quiero!!! Un beshito a todos ustedes! Consuelo Derrocha amor por todos los rincones, lo sienten?

Pasando a otro tema… Estoy un pokito desanimada por que el sexto libro ya va a salir a la venta a mediados de Junio o Julio el próximo año… "¡¿Desanimada?!" Se preguntarán… Sí, lo estoy por que cuando salga, mi ffic se va a ir a la comba… sniff, sniff… Bueno! Los dejo de aburrir con mis cuentos… ¡Qué estén bien, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado!

Kisses,

**_Consuelo_**


End file.
